Ya Vendrá el Sol
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: No, no está lo suficientemente mojado como para doblegarse. Y no, el hecho de que esté afuera de su departamento no quiere decir que Mello esté esperando. Sencillamente no va con su naturaleza. MxM Oneshot, supongo que UA


_Here comes The Sun~..._

_xD Hola!_

_bueno, este fic...ah~...lo sé lo sé debería estar haciendo otras cosas pero NO puedo concentrarme xD_

_así que escribí esta cosa...algo ridícula, no les quitará mucho tiempo, eso se los aseguro...sólo por diversión xD_

_a vers a vers..._

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello no me pertenecen. Y puedo decir con propiedad que los odio a todos por no ser así e_e...Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba, si no veo un manga yaoi surgir de sus cabecitas idiotas les juro que los mato y les robo a Matt y a Mello no precisamente en ese mismo orden..._

_:) disfrute!_

**

* * *

**

**Ya Vendrá el Sol (Ese Bastardo…)**

**o**  
**o+o**  
**o **

No es que espere a nadie bajo la lluvia. Es sencillamente el hecho de que no le desagrada del todo mojarse. Le da igual, el agua de lluvia no le hace derretirse o quemarse. Es agradable sentirla escurrir por sobre la chaqueta de cuero. Muerde un chocolate, impaciente, impaciente y algo molesto. Y no es que la lluvia le moleste, es que le molesta estar en aquel lugar en aquel momento y no estar en otro. Podría irse a ese bar en la esquina, es verdad, pero obstinadamente se queda.

Tiembla un segundo, bufando entre dientes y preguntándose cuánto más va a tardar. Y no, no lo va a llamar. No por tercera vez en el día. El dinero hay que cuidarlo, y no lo va a gastar en llamar cuando está a escasos metros por sobre su cabeza. Tampoco va a subir a su departamento, en donde de seguro hay calefacción, o al menos una humilde estufa, o un lecho caliente al que, de todas formas, acabará acudiendo antes que asome el sol. Pero no le importa. Seguirá sin moverse.

Mira un segundo hacia el cielo, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano y entornando la mirada, desembocando el gesto luego en una mueca de molestia. Contra el cielo. Por estar lloviendo y por hacer frío. Y luego baja unos centímetros, a ese departamento de luces encendidas y ventanas cerradas. Eso significa que aún no sale. Que aún no se va a presentar. Y eso comienza a molestarle.

Acaricia con la punta de sus dedos el celular dentro del bolsillo, pero no lo saca. En su lugar, se agacha y toma un guijarro mojado de la acera. Arma mortal en sus manos. Lo aprieta en su puño, contando sesenta segundos. Y las luces no se apagan, así que lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un sonido repiqueteante contra el vidrio plagado de gotas. De gotas que, probablemente, hacen el mismo ruido que su guijarro. Vaya desperdicio, piensa dando un resoplido y apartándose unos mechones dorados que insisten en pegarse a su rostro húmedo.

Se sienta en el borde del cordón, sin importarle la humedad. Más mojado no puede estar, así que da igual en realidad. Siente un estremecimiento que le sacude al completo, por lo que se abraza a sí mismo encogido en la calle. Con el ceño fruncido y pensando en aquel inconsciente y las mil y un cosas malas que le haría en ese preciso instante. Con ganas de asesinarlo. De quitarle los ojos y aún agonizante golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. En el estómago. En las costillas. Para ver todo ese humo salir de sus pulmones. Y regalarse sus gritos de súplica. Maldito infeliz.

Ahora se abraza las rodillas, acomodando su cabeza contra sus brazos algo calados y cerrando los ojos. Está aburrido. Y cansado. Y dormir en la calle y bajo la lluvia le da realmente igual. Así que se deja llevar, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas, algunos autos pasando frente a él, la música apagada en el bar, pasos apagados a su espalda, un paraguas que se abre y no más gotas sobre su mejilla izquierda, la que estaba expuesta a la lluvia.

Alza la vista sin darle mayor importancia, encontrándose con la sonrisa que había esperado ver. Y el sólo hecho de verla le hace olvidar que la hubo estado esperando. Frunce el ceño aún más, levantándose y sin inmutarse ante la pregunta de qué hace en la lluvia a esas horas. Podría haber llamado, eso lo sabe, pero vuelve a ignorar la sugerencia. Y no, no quiere pasar a secarse, le da igual que su cabello esté completamente empapado y que probablemente su ropa interior también lo esté. Eso no le incumbe a él, y se lo hace saber. Ante lo que el otro sencillamente ríe de esa forma tan despreocupada, como siempre con un cigarro entre los labios.

Cigarro que se apaga inmediatamente con un siseo bajo cuando es quitado por un golpe hábil. Y quien esperaba aparta la vista un segundo al recibir una vahada de humo en pleno rostro. Sabe que no es por descortesía, sino por sorpresa. Le encanta eso. Porque sabe que cuando es él quien le toma por sorpresa puede tener el control desde el principio. Dominancia, dominancia…cuando lo toma por el cuello de su abrigo y tira de él, hasta que el otro se queda en piedra un momento al sentir sus labios impactarse bruscamente. Eso es dominancia.

Por más que, cuando finalmente es correspondido y la sorpresa da paso a una ligera caricia en su nuca por debajo y por entre su cabello, por cortesía cede un poco. Y cuando una presión repentina en su cintura, acompañado por la súbita vuelta de la lluvia sobre su cabeza, le obliga a sentir ese cuerpo cálido tan cerca del suyo, demasiado cerca quizá, cede un poco más. Cede tanto que ya no tiene el control. Por cortesía, claro.

Y cuando lentamente se separan, por supuesto él saliendo primero de aquel trance y abriendo los ojos orgullosos rápidamente, visualizando sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tranquilo y mojado, ya se ha olvidado de muchas de las razones de su mal humor. Pero no lo suficiente como para mantener su rostro digno cuando el otro corresponde al fin a su mirada, sonriendo suavemente. Y aún presionando su cintura como si fuera lo más cómodo del mundo. Y para ambos, probablemente, lo es.

Pero el momento es breve, la tregua es difícil de mantener. Ya que al momento de escuchar la pregunta pícara que debería haber previsto, la pregunta más evidente que alguien le haría a un joven orgulloso que está completamente empapado bajo la lluvia, casi como si un rayo hendiera el cielo el cuerpo del rubio se tensa. Porque él no estaba esperando desde hacía horas bajo la lluvia, y desde luego aquello no era romántico. Y de una sonora bofetada dejó clara su respuesta, resonante junto con el sonoro quejido de su acompañante a través de la calle, y agradeciendo internamente la oscuridad que ayudaba a esconder ese tenaz sonrojo del que las pieles demasiado pálidas son permanentes víctimas.

**o**  
**o+o**  
**o**

* * *

_...Tah-Dah? xD_

_sí, es corto e idiota *-* pero me sentía con ánimo idiota en ese momento...osea ahora...o_ó_

_bueno como sea xD ojalá que les haya gustado y sí...por ahora estoy respondiendo reviews así que sus preguntas e inquietudes y cartas bombas serán respondidas :)...y en las vacaciones también lo haré...PERO LUEGO MORIRÉ POR LA PSU TTOTT pobre Kami..._

_...ok, ni sé para qué les suelto el rollo x'D que anden bien..._

_Adieu!_


End file.
